hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Marin
This NPC belongs to the user Wafferus. Please do not use without permission. Personality Vivian is generally quiet and shy, and usually doesn't want to 'inconvenience others' by talking to people out in public unless the person talks to Vivian. Vivian has moderate anxiety and is quite introverted, and is an awful antisocial borderline shut-in hermit. Vivian is very empathetic, often too empathetic and and is very considerate of other people, but often goes too far to not incontinence others even if it inconveniences Vivian more than it inconveniences the other person. This is mostly because Vivian thinks that people have super high expectations for them, even if its a stranger. Also, Vivian seems like a generally rude person, and speaks somewhat rudely, but is not very rude in actuality. Vivian is also strangely extremely stubborn yet very good at compromising, mostly because of being raised by even more stubborn people. Appearance Vivian has somewhat long brown hair in a low ponytail and has long bangs swept to the sides of their face with pins. They have slightly droopy eyes that are hazel/golden changes and a "resting {female dog} face". They also have two birthmarks on the left side of their face under their lip. Vivian has slightly tan skin and a fair complexion. They stand at 5' 2" cm and weigh 132 lbs kg. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - '''10 hEMAN Jk like 8 probably * '''Dexterity - '''7 * '''Stamina - '''1 Social * '''Charisma - '''5 ' * '''Manipulation - '''7 * '''Appearance - '''5 Mental * '''Perception - '''6 * '''Intelligence - '''8 smort * '''Wits - '''6 Abilities Preferred Weapon Probably a large knife, stabby time :') Skills * '''Animals - '''6 * '''Crafts -' 6 * 'Drive -' 0 * 'Etiquette -' 4 * 'Firearms -' 0 * 'Larceny - '''4 * '''Melee - '''7 * '''Performance - '''4 * '''Stealth - '''3 * '''Survival - '''3 * '''Swimming - '''7 splashed free for a while * '''Kawaiiness - '''5 debatable Knowledges * '''Academics - '''7 smort * '''Computer -' 7 * 'Finance - '''4 * '''Investigation - '''5 * '''Law - '''5 * '''Medicine - '''5 * '''Occult - '''1 * '''Science - '''5 * '''Cooking -' 8 really good at baking Powers and Mutations Vivian is a human so they do not have any powers. Abilities The random power of making sweets Vivian can randomly make really good sweets, people have even told them to become a baker in the future. Possessions A deck of cards Always, anywhere, Vivian will have a deck of cards. Always. Trivia *Vivian is a self insert of Wafferus. *Vivian has mild anxiety that is slowly getting worse. *Vivian doesn't quite know their gender. *Vivian extremely likes games of all kinds. **And is extremely competitive when playing games. ***All of their friends and family hate playing games with them because of that\ ****Except their brother *Vivian's parents are divorced *Vivian can be extremely aggressive at times **People are often intimidated by this Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:NPCs Category:Wafferus' NPCs Category:Human Category:Fourth Years Category:Self-inserts Category:Board Game Club Category:Gamesee's Waifus